Truth or Love
by once.upon.a.fantasy
Summary: A lock-in at school leads to revealing some feelings. GeCe/Reuce/Tynka and a one-shot of Flynzy.
1. The Game Begins

Truth-or-Love

A Ruece/GeCe/Tynka FanFic

A lock-in at school leads to a game of truth-or-dare, which reveals quite a bit of hidden feelings.

**Rocky's POV  
**"Rocky, I don't want to go to the lock-in!" CeCe clung to the column that attached to the front of the school. I had wrapped my arms around her legs, trying to pry her from the post.

I groaned, not letting my hold loosen. Finally, I turned my head to face my older brother, who had been waiting for the past half-hour, "Ty. hold her legs for me." I ordered.

Wanting to get it over with, he did as instructed. Once I was sure he had a good grip on her, I tickled CeCe's stomach.

When she squirmed around and dropped the column, I quickly caught her under the arms. "Ty, go, go, go!" Together, my brother and I carried her into the school building, where our sleeping bags and the others were already waiting.

Once we had set CeCe on the bench in the middle of the hallway, she crossed her arms and glared at me, "Rocks, why did you have to bring me to the stupid annual lock-in? Gunther, Tinka, Deuce, Ty, you, and me are the only ones here."

"CeCe," Tinka piped in merrily from her spot next to Gunther, "Zhe James Hugh High School Once-A-Year celebration vere zhey trap helpless kids in zhe halls for school spirit purposes is not stupid. It is merely..." she thought for a moment, "Okay, I don't even have a vord fvor zhis."

Deuce came over to sit on the bench inbetween Rocky and CeCe, "Aw, c'mon. It's not that bad. While we're here, why not play truth-or-dare?" That got people excited. The six of us gathered in a loose circle around the bench and sat down.

I announced, "Who wants to go first?" Almost instantly, five hands shot into the air. I facepalmed, "Alright, how about I choose?" I pointed at each of them in turn, "Eenie, meenie, miney, Gunther." my voice fell flat on the last word.

The Hessenheffer did a little happy-dance when he was picked, "Ty, truth or dare?" "Dare." Ty answered quickly, sounding brave.

**Ty's POV  
**A wicked grin crossed Gunther's face, making me regret my desicion, "I dare you to switch outfits with the person on your left."

"Ha!" Tinka barked a laugh, "vhat poor idiot is going to have to trade clothes vith Ty?" Slowly, I turned to my left, and saw Tinka. After a couple seconds of all five of us staring at her, she turned and noticed me, "Oh, shnitzel."

* * *

Tinka walked out of the locker room after switching clothes and struck a little pose. "Okay, Ty, your turn." I heard Rocky's voice call from the hallway. "I'm not coming out." I replied.

"I've got this." CeCe's voice was followed by her footsteps as she came into the locker room. She barely looked at me before bursting into a fit of giggles. She grabbed my arm and, with surprising strength, pulled me out into the hall.

Deuce was the first one to start laughing, "Dude, I never thought I'd see you in a skirt." "I'm not sure whether to be scarred for life or take a picture..." My sister admitted. "I'm both." CeCe replied to her friend, snapping a picture of me on her phone.

"Can I please change back now?" I pleaded, "I feel stupid." "You look stupid." Deuce said over his laughing. "Alrighty." Gunther sighed, "Go change back into your regular, boring clothes, Ty,"

**CeCe's POV  
**"My turn." I said happily, turning to the boy next to me, "Deuce, truth or dare?" "Truth." he answered slowly, a little bit of fear creeping into his voice. He obviously didn't want to do the same thing Ty did.

I thought for a minute, thinking of what I should ask him, "Ooh, I got it!. Deuce, if you had to kiss anyone in this room, who would it be?" It took all of half a second for him to answer, "That'd be easy. Rocky."

Deuce instantly turned beet red the moment the words left his mouth. Rocky's hands fluttered over her heart, "Aw, thank you, Deuce. That's so sweet. And creepy. But still sweet."

I waved my hands in the air, brushing away the awkward moment, "Okay, okay! Next person. Deuce's turn."

* * *

The game went on for a couple more minutes. To be frank, I was surprised no one got bored.

In the ten minutes that had gone down, Ty had been dared to do a cartwheel off the bench, Rocky had listened to five mintues of music from Gunther and Tinka's country, Deuce had spent the entire time stuffed in my locker, and Gunther admitted he has a stuffed goat collection.

"Who's turn is it now?" Tinka called from inside the locker. "Ty's." I replied, "Oh, by the way you can come out of there now." With a sigh of relief, she pushed open the locker door and sat down in between Ty and Gunther.

"CeCe," Ty said as I grabbed a water bottle, "Truth or dare?" I thought about my answer, contemplating what sort of payback Ty would get for the picture, "Dare..." I said with a hint of uncertainty.

**Gunther's POV  
**Ty grinned, rubbing his hands together deviously, "And here comes my revenge." I sighed impatiently, "Get on vith it, nonsparkles." He shot me a glare, then turned back to CeCe

"I dare you to kiss Gunther." Both Deuce and Tinka dodged backwards as CeCe did a spit take. "_What?_" she shrieked.

I shrugged and nonchalantly said, "Okay." The redhead whipped around to look at me with a horrified expression, "How can you just say 'okay'?" she exclaimed, "We can't stand each other!"

"C'mon, CeCe." Rocky said with a smile, leaning forward to look past Deuce at her friend, "Just do it." For a second, I thought CeCe was about to lash out at Rocky, but instead she grabbed my shirt collar and yanked me towards her.

Instinctively, I put my arm around her waist and closed my eyes as our lips met. To my surprise-and probably also her's-CeCe seemed to melt under the kiss, but kept a firm hold on my collar. One of her hands moved to the back of my neck, pulling us a bit closer and deepening the kiss.

After what seemed like hours, the two of us finally broke apart. The first thing that broke the silence was Rocky, giggling, "CeCe, you're blushing." "Gunther is, too." Deuce commented.

We glanced at each other, realizing they were right; CeCe's face was a brighter red than her hair and I could feel my cheeks burning. Quickly, she scooted back, nearly running into Rocky.


	2. Reuce Time! And a bit of Tynka

**Alright, here is the long-awaited chapter two! So sorry it took me so long, my power was out for a while.**

**Rocky's POV****  
**The game had been paused momentarily so we could all walk around and explore the halls at night. "Hey! I have an idea!" Everyone turned their attention to CeCe as she piped up, "How about this; everyone goes in pairs, but we have to choose each other's partners. We can all regroup here at eleven-fifteen."

"Alright," Deuce replied quickly, "you and Gunther." CeCe shot him a nasty look, then smiled sweetly. "Fine. You go with Rocky." I subtly glanced over at Deuce, who had paled.

Tinka spoke up, "I guess that leaves me and Ty." Without another word, she merrily took my brother's hand and skipped off, with him stumbling behind her.

After an awkwardly long silence, CeCe and Gunther walked off in a different direction, leaving Rocky and I. "To the library?" I said, more of a statement than a question.

We walked through the progressively darkening halls. I could tell Deuce was following me, since he most likely didn't know where the library was.

It was nearly pitch black once we arrived. Apparently, the school didn't bother to leave the lights on in the library. "It's a bit dark, don'tcha think?" Deuce asked, peering over my shoulder at the looming blackness in front of us.

"It'll be fine," I reassured him, "I have the library memorized. Besides, be fun walking around in the dark." He still looked hesitant, so I grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the doors to the library.

**Deuce's POV  
**I followed the sound of Rocky's footsteps through the library, curious about what she wanted to show me. To be honest, I was surprised she didn't bump into anything.

"Table." Rocky said suddenly. "Huh?" I answered. Not even a second later, I ran into the table she warned me about. "I'm good." I reassured her, holding my side in pain.

"Chair." she warned a couple seconds later.

"Ow."

"Another chair."

"Ow!"

"You're really bad at this whole listening thing, aren't you? Stool."

"Ack!" I tripped over the said stool, pinwheeling my arms to try and catch my balance. Too late. I fell foward, crashing into Rocky.

Before I could hit the ground, I caught myself, feeling a shock of pain go through my hands as they hit the ground. "Deuce?" Rocky asked, sounding worried. I flinched slightly at how loud her voice was, "I'm fine. No need to yell." "I wasn't yelling." she replied.

Suddenly, the lights came on,blinding me for a split second. The first thing I saw was Rocky, her eyes wide. In a flash, I realized how close we were.

Too stunned to move, I could feel myself starting to blush. "Uh, so, how's it going?" I asked awkwardly. Rocky opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it and shut it again.

"You know," she said at last, "I was wondering... Back during the truth-or-dare game... Why'd you said you would kiss me?"

I turned even redder than I already was. "W-well," I stuttered, "I mean, T-Tinka has a boyfriend, a-and CeCe would probably t-take it the wrong way..." I trailed off.

Taking a deep breath, I continued, "I've liked you for a while, Rocky. In fact, I always have. You're just so nice, and pretty, and smart, and-" Rocky suddenly kissed me, cutting me off. My eyes widened with shock, but I didn't pull back.

Finally, we broke apart. I smiled, then the pain my arms from holding myself up reminded me we were still on the ground. I got to my feet and helped up Rocky, who continued holding my hand while we walked back to the library enterance.

* * *

**Ty's POV  
**I had to admit, it was a bit awkward walking through a dark hallway with Tinka. She would squeak in fear at every unusual sound or movement, then grab my arm like it was a lifeline.

"Tinka," I said at last, after she dug her nails into my forearm for the twentieth time, "are you scared of the dark?" She laughed, "Vhat? The dark? Pfft, of course not. I'm scared of the things in the dark."

**I'm not done with it yet, but I decided to post what I have so I wouln't start losing people.**


	3. Author's Note Bad News

**Really sorry about this guys, but I don't think I'm gonna finish the story. I've hit a huge writer's block, and it's been affecting me for about seven months now.**

**I might be writing another Shake It Up fanfic, and maybe some more on other subjects. I just can't think of new ideas for the story, and when I do, I have no place to write them down and so they're usually gone by the time I get to a place to record them.**

**But the story doesn't have to end here! You can take it and continue it on for me! In fact, I think I might just make this into a little contest. So, go ahead and write! Take what I've written and add your own ending, then PM it to me. The story I like best will get a fanfiction on any subject written just for them!**


End file.
